shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki
The Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki is a notable Shokugeki between Sōma Yukihira and Subaru Mimasaka. This match is also a semifinal match in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Chronology Prologue After defeating his 100th Shokugeki opponent, Takumi Aldini, Subaru Mimasaka claimed his Mezzaluna as compensation for his win. Because of his victory, Subaru advanced to the Semifinals of the 43rd Tōtsuki Autumn Election and found out that his opponent for the Semifinals was none other than Sōma Yukihira. Subaru infiltrated the Polar Star Dormitory to discuss with his future opponent about their match. Upon his return from the Arena, Sōma found Subaru in his room and offered to make him a meal during his visit. During their meal, Subaru told Sōma that their Semifinal match would be like his Quarterfinal match: a Shokugeki. Initially, Sōma would have to surrender his knife if he lost while Subaru would have to return Takumi's Mezzaluna if he did. However, after Subaru tried to insult Takumi, calling him pathetic, Sōma called Subaru the pathetic one. He decided that if Subaru lost, he would have to return all 100 knives Subaru had won from his previous Shokugeki''s. Failing to see the equality of the 100 knives to Sōma's one knife, Sōma assured Subaru that he would make a compensation worth his while: he would quit being a chef forever. The news shocked Subaru and Sōma's supporters because of what had happened in Subaru's [[Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki|previous ''Shokugeki]], but nevertheless, Sōma was willing and confident to go with his compensation if he lost. Knowing that Subaru will stalk Sōma to prepare, Sōma decided to "make his work easier" by telling Subaru that he would make a beef stew like the one the two had been eating, since their theme for their Semifinal match is a Western-Style dish. When asked why he was so adamant about his decision, Sōma said that he refused to lose to Subaru who lacked the true joy of cooking through trial and error and merely was a copycat of others. Intrigued by Sōma's words, Subaru agreed to the terms and their Shokugeki was set. Semifinal-''Shokugeki'' Preparations Less than a day after the Shokugeki was made, news of the duel was leaked to the Newspaper Club who made an extensive newspaper headline article about the match. Sōma was visited by a middle school section member of the Newspaper Club, Mitsuru Sōtsuda, who was hoping to do a personal coverage of Sōma during his week before his match. Though Sōma denied any coverage by him, Mitsuru followed anyways and was a taste tester for his initial Beef Stew dishes including a Yukihira Secret Menu #5 Yukihira Beef Stew which he had served to Subaru to give them a "starting point" for them to branch off from using their personal sense of creativity. Unfortunately Sōma was unsatisfied with his stew dish in its current state despite Mitsuru's praise, so he sought the help of the best taste tester in the academy. Arriving at the Nakiri Mansion, Sōma asked Erina Nakiri to critique his dish. While she initially refused to help unless she was paid a hefty fee, Sōma unintentionally managed to sway her when he said that a Polar Star resident had the volume of a Shojo manga she was looking for. Before taking a bite of his dish, Erina managed to pick out the dish's features including the secret ingredient just by sight and smell alone. After a single bite, Erina deemed that the dish was good for a special-of-the-day shop like Restaurant Yukihira was designed for, however she deemed that it did not fit the true theme of the Semifinals and the Tournament itself. Before Sōma could inquire further, Erina refused to help him anymore and demanded that Sōma ask his fellow Polar Star resident to lend Erina the manga she had wanted. Mitsuru assumed that Erina gave him very little info to work with, but Sōma said that she provided more than he knew. Ikumi later gave Sōma a bag of meat for him to hopefully use in the match. As he browsed through the bag, he saw a strange meat choice which he initially deemed would not be useful. However, after giving it a second thought, Sōma had an epiphany and promptly kicked Mitsuru out of the kitchen, refusing him to see what he had come up with. For the remaining days, Sōma finished crafting his final dish while Mitsuru camped outside of the kitchen. Meanwhile at the beginning of the week, Subaru was interviewed by the Newspaper Club who, along with most of the academy, expected him to win the match. During his practice sessions, he was busy emulating Sōma in preparation for the match. He completely engrossed himself, imagining that he was working at Restaurant Yukihira with the regular Sumiredōri Shopping District patrons there. By the end of the week, Subaru was ready, confident that he would win and end Sōma's cooking career. The Day Has Come! One week later, the Shokugeki has finally arrived and Sōma walked his way to the Arena. Before he doing so however, Sōma visited Isami and told him to deliver a message to Takumi to see his match. Upon his late arrival to the Arena, Sōma was confronted by Mitsuru who asked him about the strategy to beat Subaru. Sōma instead told him that he did not know yet and all that left to do is to enjoy cooking as usual, much to Mitsuru's shock and concern. Upon entering the battle kitchen, unlike his first Shokugeki, Sōma received cheers from the crowd while Sōma supporters showed their concerns about him. Afterwards, Subaru came into the Arena with high confidence and with their cooking set ready, both battle chef begin their cooking. Enter the Returning Alumni! Prior the beginning of the Shokugeki, Gin Dōjima came by and announced that Hinako, Fuyumi, Taki and Sonoka will be the judges for the , much to everyone's admiration and anticipation. The Showdown Between the Original and Copied Dish! Characters Chefs *Sōma Yukihira *Subaru Mimasaka Judges *Gin Dōjima *Hinako Inui *Fuyumi Mizuhara *Taki Tsunosaki *Sonoka Kikuchi Food Analysis Sōma ---Coming soon--- Subaru ---Coming soon--- Judges Votes Shokugeki Records Trivia Category:Shokugeki